


Untitled

by Tomstinkerbell



Category: Loki - Fandom, Loki laufeyson - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor movies
Genre: Anal, Dominant Loki, Erotica, F/M, NSFW, Quick drabble, forced pleasure, non-con elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomstinkerbell/pseuds/Tomstinkerbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's going to do it - you might as well enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW
> 
> Written very spur of the moment.
> 
> Not edited.

“Relax, babygirl. I am going to do this whether you want me to or not, so make it easier on yourself and submit.”

Suddenly, you open your eyes, because you can hear his words coming not only from behind you as you kneel - with your bottom presented to him at an obscene angle, your head down, hands reaching behind you to expose yourself to him even more humiliatingly.

All at Loki’s behest, of course.

And you’re trying to relax, but he’s standing behind you, accentuating your submission merely by his larger than life presence there.

But mostly its the hard, broad head of his cock pressed against your bottom hole that has you feeling overwhelmed by him, knowing you should take his advice but finding yourself in the unenviable position of not being able to.

When you open your eyes, though, he’s not just behind you, but he’s lying beside you, too, cupping your cheek in his hand, his eyes loving and encouraging, and as he speaks, his words come out of both of his mouths -

All three, you realize, as you turn your head to the other side to see him lying there, too, and you feel one of his others put his hand on the back of your neck, holding you down as you look back at him, and his companion puts his hand on the small of your back, forcing you to arch it just that much more acutely, offering yourself up to the Prince even more so than you had been.

And you know Loki’s going to seize every advantage you have no choice but to give him. You can feel him pressing firmly against your bottom hole - slowly, but relentlessly.

Having already done all he could to prepare you for his invasion, you know nothing’s going to stop him this time.

His duplicates are supportive and encouraging, while somehow remaining dominant at the same time, and you can feel every humiliatingly pleasurable inch of progress he’s making until he’s seated within you to the hilt, and you’re shaking and shuddering with the effort of accepting him there.

You squirm - or try to, anyway; the two at your sides don’t allow you to move much - feeling more fully impaled than you’d ever been in your life, and so completely, fully aware of him - and your submission - than you’d never been of any other man you’d ever been with.

And then he starts to move - all the way out - slowly - his cohorts’ hands become much less loving and much more demanding as he does so, one of them reaching beneath you to torture your nipples, the other forcing your chin up as his fingers grip your throat from the front and close tightly around it.

By this time, you are once again empty, but not for more than a few seconds.

And this time, he takes you much more quickly, snapping his hips forward and driving himself into you, making you grunt and groan at his power and your lack of it - and the pleasure those things bring to you, against your will.

All three of them chuckle at the same time.

You can’t hide your body’s reactions to what he’s doing. You’re not allowed to, and he’s so attuned to you that he’d recognize the signs of your pleasure even if they weren’t so overt.

“Someone’s been crying wolf about this. Haven’t you, little one? You like this much more than you let on.” He dips his fingers into you and discovers the truth of what he’s saying. “I ought to whip you for the fuss you’ve put up, making me wait.”

All the way out and in again, much more quickly, setting a rhythm that makes you begin to feel your muscles tensing, gathering around him, knowing he can feel it too.

The both of you knowing exactly what that means.

He is quiet except for his loud panting as he takes you, hard, with no regard for your pleasure but then, that’s what you like. That’s a large part of what’s getting you off.

Each fast, forceful stroke makes your teeth click together loudly as your body tries to absorb the shock - falling woefully short.

You’re soon horrified to realize that you can’t prevent it. It’s going to happen. You have no choice. He wants it for you, and so it will be.

And so it is - there is no hope of suppressing your high pitched scream, or how you try to fight against the way you’re being held by his duplicates because you have to, although you’re held fast, forced to endure the ecstasy he has brought you to, forced to feel every second of it and more, as two hands hold you but two others find your breasts and clit as Loki works towards his own release, and, before he achieves it, you are catapulted into four more of your own.

As you shrink beneath him - and he within you - his doppelgangers disappear as if they’d never been. 

And then you hear it, even as he’s still panting from the effort: “When you’ve recovered a bit more, fetch me the whip.”


End file.
